


Kiss me?

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla sings a song for Laura and... well..., F/F, no vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had stopped to hear this band play in the train station for the past 4 days. In the 5th day Carmilla sings a song to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This one is for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest for you guys to actually listen to the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer when Carmilla starts to play it.

7:50 a.m. Laura was standing there for the 5th time that week, she was probably going to be late for class again but couldn’t bring herself to care that much. It was totally worth it spend 10 minutes of her day to listen to those guys playing on the train station. To be honest she never really paid much attention on those street artists but this Monday when she left the train she was greeted by some acoustic music and this husky voice that could make any song she ever heard feels completely different.

They seemed to be really good so she got closer to the small crowd to take a better look on them, that was when she recognized the girl singing, she have seen her around the campus a few times. Dark curls hanging right below her shoulder, some punk rock t-shirt, leather pants and combat boots. Laura had already noticed back then that the girl was gorgeous but she never really had an opportunity to actually look at her until now, she only knew her name was Carmilla because her friend LaFontaine knew the dark haired girl, they said they had one class together in the freshman year.

The music stopped and Laura seemed to be brought back to Earth as everyone started to clap and leave a few coins in a hat right by Carmilla’s feet, the tiny girl reached for her pocket and stepped forward to do the same.

“Thanks, Cupcake”.  Laura heard as soon as she dropped the coins, when looked up she saw brown eyes and a playful smirk. Wow. From this distance “gorgeous” didn’t seem to be the correct word to describe her.

Laura actually got out of words.

She watched as the playful smirk turned into a grin, finally realizing she had been staring for a while, she took one step away also getting self conscious of how close they were.

“Hm... ahh... You- you’re welcome”. She got to her class 5 minutes after Professor Harry had arrived, heart still pounding and cheeks still flushed.

She did the same thing in the next 3 following days, always resulting on her getting a bit late for class but Carmilla has definitely noticed her by now and even winked at Laura when she spotted her in the little crowd. In the 4th day the girl even gave her a single flower by the end of the song.

Since today was Friday her first class was only at 10 a. m. and she could spend more time at the train station, she was hoping she could use this extra time to build up enough courage to ask Carmilla on a coffee date. She has talked to LaF about Carmilla already and they had assured her it was a great idea to ask the other girl out. So she was there, waiting for the song to finish and for Carmilla to come to her with another flower in hands.

“Hey there, Sweet heart”. Laura smiled at her and accepted the flower. A lily (she had already watched Imagine me & you to know what that meant). But stead of saying a shy “thanks” and leave she stayed and listened to another song. Just Like a Pill by Pink was even supposed to sound that sexy?

Carmilla looked surprised to see she was still around, so when the song ended again Laura almost had to give herself a pep talk to indeed be able to say more than two words as the gorgeous singer walked towards her again with that smirk of hers.

“Sorry Cupcake, I carry just one flower per day”. Laura giggled.

“Don’t worry; I just wanted to hear another song”. She said and looked at her feet to hide the blushing. So not cool Laura.

“Won’t you be late for your class?”

“NO!” She said a little too fast and too enthusiastically. Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “ I mean… I- I only have this class…hmm… later”.

“I see. So you have time for another song, right?”. She nodded and Carmilla turned to grab a guitar.

Wait. Did she notice Laura around the campus too? And… right. She just forgot to actually ask the other girl out.

She almost face palmed herself.

As Carmilla started to play the first chords, some people stopped around Laura to pay attention on the band, but the singer didn’t seem to be interested in anyone else, she didn’t break the eye contact with Laura. It was almost like…

“This one is for you, Cupcake”. Carmilla indicated the tiny girl with her head and Laura blushed as all the faces turned to look at her. And yes, that gorgeous girl was going to sing for her. The people around her started to cheer up and she felt her cheeks turn into a new shade of red.

 _Kiss me, out on the bearded barley_  
_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_  
_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_  
_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_  
  
_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_

Laura was overwhelmed. Carmilla still holding her gaze and getting closer step by step.

_So kiss me_

She played the intro of second verse walking around the shorter girl; all the people moving just enough so Carmilla could sing the lyrics almost only for her. The crowd had started to clap in the rhythm of the song and even though Laura didn’t looked away from her feet, she could tell by the noise that there were at least 20 people around them. 20 people being the audience of her attempt to have a date without making fool of herself and completely failing. Or maybe, judging by the way some incredible girl was singing TO HER, it was not a failure at all. Still totally embarrassing.

She felt the other girl stop right behind her, the vibrations of the strings making her body buzz and feels warm. She shivered while that husky voice sang by her ear.

  _So kiss me_

Carmilla was in front of the band again; she took a couple of steps away and had her back to Laura as she played the solo but as soon as the chorus started, she turned and two pairs of brown eyes met again. Laura noticed that the ridiculous smirk was not on the other girl’s lips, she was genuinely smiling at her. Laura could only reciprocate with a smile of her own.

 _kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Carmilla got one step closer, still smiling at Laura. She could her some people behind her saying something about… kissing?

  _So kiss me_

Another step. And the crowd was getting louder, they were definitely saying the word kiss. Laura was getting nervous.

  _So kiss me_

Another step and it kicked for her. By now, Carmilla was basically in her personal space, only the guitar indeed separating them.

  _So kiss me_

The girl in front of her sang the last words and stopped playing, she turned the guitar to her back and waited, it was Laura’s call what was going to happen next. The tiny girl rested both hands on Carmilla’s shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, very close to the lips (but not quite there yet) as the band finished the last chords. It was more like a promise. The crowd sounded disappointed though.

They stood there still smiling at each other and as the people started to go their own ways.

Somehow Laura found her words again.

“So… Does it mean you’d say yes if I asked you to have a coffee with me?”. Carmilla giggled. That sounds even better than when she sings.

“Cupcake, I thought you’d never ask…”. 


	2. Shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Carmilla is just a sappy... (nothing that we already know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter from Carmilla's POV.

Carmilla finished packing up the instruments on Kirsch`s car and looked over her shoulder to where Laura was waiting for her in one of the benches on the train station, her feet swinging back and forth like she was 4. Carmilla didn`t  notice when her lips curled and formed a smile on her face.

“30 seconds of staring? Ouch. You’ve got it bad already, Kitty.” Her brother was an ass.

“Shut up, Will. Why don’t go back to the garage with Puppy bro there and leave me alone?” 

Will just shrugged and turned to go inside the car; she really hated that smirk of his; before he could get in though, he looked back at her.

“We probably have all the money we need to go to Band Slam. I’ll let you know when you come back from your classes”. She nodded and started to walk towards Laura. “Oh. And Carmilla. Try not to ruin everything”. He mentioned the girl sitting on the bench with his head then disappeared on the front seat. Kirsch turned the car on and she watched as they leave.

After a few seconds and a couple of deep breathes, Carmilla decided it was time to go. “Shall we?”. Laura accepted her invitation with a smile and they started to walk to the campus side by side.

The walk until one of the many coffee shops around the university wasn’t exactly quite; Carmilla could sense Laura was nervous since the girl could barely stop talking and breathe, she liked it tough since she considered herself a disaster with small talk.

It wasn’t a surprise she hasn’t talked to Laura until now even after admiring the girl from afar for a long time, not that she wanted to get closer to Laura. No, she was actually trying to stay away from her but it seemed that for the past three months every time Carmilla walked into a place, the other girl would summon herself there in no time. Carmilla wouldn’t even have paid attention if it was someone else, but Laura’s presence wasn’t the kind that goes unnoticed, she reminded the Karnstein girl of the blue sky in a summer morning. And she hated mornings. Or at least used to hate them.

She could even hear Will mocking her from somewhere “Congratulations, Kitty. You just became that old sappy you promised you would never turn into again after Ell”.

 It wasn’t for lack of fighting though, she really tried to avoid Laura as soon as she noticed the effects the girl had on her, which included smiling out of nowhere because said girl was way too cute trying to walk around campus with books, cookies and a coffee recklessly balanced on her hands. One day she inevitable dropped everything and Carmilla almost rushed to help her out but she stopped herself when she noticed that LaFotaine and a red head she didn’t recognize helped her. After a while, Laf said something and the blonde girl burst into a laughter as the other red head tried to scold them but failed since she was almost laughing too.

 Laura was probably crying from laughing too hard by now, judging by the way she was laying on her back in the grass as one ginger collected her stuff from the ground and the other just made her laugh even more. Carmilla covered her eyes with one of her hands, looked down and started giggle from where she was, watching Laura was way too fun and the girl was way too cute she just couldn’t help it.

She didn’t want to go back to that place again. Not after what had happened with Ell, but when she saw Laura at the train station on Monday she figured she maybe didn’t even have a choice to stay away from the other girl. Laura had finally acknowledge her and when their eyes met she was sure time and space could be just a relative concept.

She went to find LaF after the forth day and ask them about Laura. All they said was “Go ahead, she thinks you’re hot”. She really owned this one to them.

In the next day she was planning to ask the girl out right after the end of the song but when she heard Laura was staying for a little longer she didn’t want to pass the opportunity to sing something just for her.

Great move Karnstein.

Even though in the end, Laura was the one suggesting a coffee date but since the finally had the chance to go out with the girl she had a crush on for months, it really didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys! Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
